Solisticio de Invierno
by Tita2008
Summary: La navidad esta cerca y el solsticio de invierno es el tiempo propicio para que los deseos imposibles se cumplan, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente: Candy está en Chicago y Terry en Nueva York.


**Solsticio de invierno**

**Por Tita Calderón**

**Capítulo 1**

**Quiromancia**

_**Candy**_

Extiendo la mano con renuencia, y no puedo evitar que me tiemble un poco cuando la anciana la toca.

Trago con dificultad y respiro hondo. No me gusta para nada lo de la quiromancia, desde lo de Anthony siempre he esquivado a las adivinas como si tuvieran la peste.

—Tranquilízate niña, no te voy a comer. Solo te leeré la suerte —dice la anciana mientras me abre la mano.

No digo nada, solo me limito a concentrarme en mi respiración.

Tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar.

—Mmjj —murmura para ella, y sin querer mis ojos saltan hacia ella.

Cierro los ojos, lo acabo de decidir. No quiero saber lo que me depara el destino.

—Esto es interesante —repite con su voz arrugada.

—¿Qué pasa? —las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas.

—Hay un gran amor en tu vida, pero…

La imagen de Terry deslumbra, como un relámpago, en mi mente a todo color, su pelo, su sonrisa, sus ojos. Por Dios, la imagen es tan vívida que me quedo sin respiración.

—No quiero saberlo —sé lo que tuve y aún me duele en las entrañas su pérdida.

Intento quitar la mano de su agarre pero ella no me suelta.

—Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas? —levanta una ceja blanca—. Yo me bañaba, si tú me dejabas leerte la mano, yo cumplí mi parte —dice la anciana sin pizca de diversión.

—Lo sé —admito mirando su ajado rostro— y yo estoy cumpliendo con la mía, solo que no quiero saber lo que me depara el futuro. Usted solo léalo y no me lo diga —declaro.

No quiero saber nada, porque mi destino está a miles de años luz del de Terry. ¿Qué sentido tiene saber algo que ya sé?

El corazón me vuelve a sangrar herido.

—¿Pero qué sentido tiene leerte la mano sino te lo puedo decir? —no me mira a los ojos, sigue concentrada mirando mi mano y siguiendo con su dedo las líneas de mi destino.

Un destino que me separa a cada segundo de él. Mi mente vuelve a esas benditas escaleras, a ese último abrazo, a sus últimas palabras que retumban como campanadas en las cavernas de mi alma. Por un solo segundo vuelvo a escuchar el sonido de su voz y toda la vida cae sobre mí.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunta la anciana.

Mis ojos vuelven a su rostro. Trago seco antes de cambiar de tema.

—El pacto era que me dejaba leer la mano si usted se bañaba, nunca hablamos de que me lo tendría que decir —replico con una sonrisa algo forzada para que no vea como mi alma sufre por dentro.

La anciana agita la cabeza resignada sin despegar los ojos de mi mano.

—Y yo que creía que la necia era yo —rezonga pidiéndome la otra mano.

De tiempo en tiempo me pica el gusanito de la curiosidad por saber que está leyendo, toma todo mi autocontrol no pedirle que me diga de una vez por todas que es lo que tanto lee.

Tal vez si tuviera una pizca de esperanza le pediría que me leyera en voz alta, aunque a estas alturas estoy segura que se negaría a contármelo. Ella es más necia que yo.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos antes que al fin me suelte.

—¿Ya terminó? —pregunto aliviada de que la tortura haya por fin terminado, tratando de descubrir algo en su ajado rostro.

No me contesta, me mira por un minuto y luego me pide que le saque de su bolso un pequeño paquete envuelto en un pañuelo de flores. Cuando se lo doy lo abre con cuidado.

Abro los ojos como platos cuando veo que son cartas de tarot.

—No quiero que me las lea —le digo aterrorizada antes de intentar levantarme mientras ella las baraja con experticia—, esto no era parte del trato.

—Si me dejas leértelas, prometo bañarme más seguido.

Esto me detiene.

—¿Qué? —la miro incrédula— ¿Cada cuánto se baña? —le pregunto preocupada cruzando los brazos.

—Una vez al año —contesta sin dejar de barajar las cartas.

Razón que tiene alergia, rosácea y un sin número de erupciones en la piel. Y ni hablar de su aroma a perro mojado que se esparcía a tres metros a la redonda con cada paso que daba.

—Deberá bañarse al menos tres veces a la semana, si dejo que me lea las cartas.

—Una vez cada mes —regatea.

—Nada de eso, usted está leyendo mi vida en esas cartas, así que lo mínimo que aceptaré es que se bañe dos veces a la semana.

—Si lo hago —fija sus ojos en mi— ¿me dejarás decirte lo que dicen las cartas?

El corazón me late encadenado por un adiós forzado.

—No quiero saberlo —insisto sin pizca de esperanza.

—Una vez a la semana y no te diré nada.

Suspiro, no debería estar regateando nada, pero a lo mejor así lograré que se bañe más seguido.

—Trato hecho —suspiro resignada.

—Divide las cartas —me dice señalando al paquete de cartas delante de ella.

Hago lo que me pide. Ella une las dos mitades y me las vuelve a poner delante.

—Ahora divide en tres partes—vuelve a pedirme y yo lo hago sin rechistar.

La anciana empieza a poner las cartas suavemente sobre la sábana extendida a su costado, haciendo tres filas.

—Escoge tres cartas de cada fila.

Señalo las cartas con el dedo sin tocarlas.

—Mjjj —murmura volteando las cartas que escogí.

—No quiero saber nada —le advierto decidida.

—Shh, me desconcentras.

Veo varias figuras aparecer en las cartas y como no quiero estar tentada a preguntar nada me pongo a ver sus blancos cabellos, obligando a mi mente a alejarse de Terry, pero él vuelve y se funde en mis neuronas. Sus ojos aparecen en mis pensamientos tan profundos como el amor que aún siento por él.

Parece que pasa una vida antes de que ella recoja las cartas.

—¿Ya terminó? —le pregunto por segunda vez.

—Eso parece —dice fijando sus oscuros ojos en los míos por unos instantes— Soy buena en esto, yo diría que soy infalible en mis lecturas —no digo nada, solo levanto una ceja—. ¿Sabes que cobro por hacer esto? —señala las cartas.

—Me lo imaginaba —sonrío un poco.

Sus ojos me analizan, es como si estuviera viendo mi alma y no quiero vea lo rota que la tengo.

—Gracias por dejarme bañarla —sonrío un poco más—. No se olvide de nuestro trato.

Suspira hondo y me pide que le acomode las almohadas Llegó hace una semana atrás al hospital y nadie quería estar cerca de ella porque no quería bañarse. Tuve que recurrir a mis dotes supremos de persuasión para convencerla y aun así se negaba. Solo cuando acepté a que me leyera la mano cedió.

—En mis setenta y tantos años de vida nunca había tenido una clienta como tú —murmura a mi costado.

—Es que yo no soy una clienta, soy su enfermera.

—Y la más amable de todas, debo admitir. Solo por eso estoy haciéndote la lectura gratis. ¿Aunque qué sentido tiene si no me dejas decirte nada? —levanta los hombros.

Sonrió pero ella no lo hace, me mira de una manera intensa.

—¿Con quién pasarás la navidad?

—Con mis amigos supongo —la imagen de los Andrew viene a mi mente —. Si es que no me toca doblar el turno, claro.

Asiente una vez con la cabeza y vuelve a guardar silencio.

—No te tocará —dice de repente.

—Dios la oiga.

Estoy a punto de salir cuando su voz me detiene.

—¿Más tarde me dejarías contarte una historia?

—Claro que sí, me encantaría —sonrío ampliamente ante la perspectiva de un relato.

Hace un asentimiento mientras cierra los ojos.

Falta poco para que llegue la navidad, menos de una semana y todo el mundo parece haberse enfermado de gripe, casi estoy a punto de colapsar en el pasillo cuando recuerdo que me falta darles la medicina a las ancianitas de este piso.

Cuando entro en el último dormitorio, respiro aliviada, aquí hay seis camas pero solo una está ocupada.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías —me reclama la anciana lectora de manos.

—Parece que todo el mundo se enfermó hoy —le doy sus pastillas junto con un vaso de agua—, dentro de poco tendrá más compañeras de cuarto.

—¿Tienes tiempo para una historia?

Dudo un poco, pero estoy tan cansada que el hecho de sentarme cinco minutos es demasiado tentador.

—Siempre y cuando no sea muy larga.

—Es corta —dice.

Acerco una silla al costado de su cama y me siento dispuesta a escucharla.

—Empecemos de una buena vez —respira hondo—. Había una vez, una joven aldeana, que arrancaba suspiros a su paso, todos la deseaban, pero su corazón pertenecía al más pobre de todos, un simple jornalero. Su padre quería casarle con el mejor, y el mejor era el hijo del mayordomo de la hacienda. Pero ella no lo quería. Lloró y suplicó de rodillas a su padre que no la casara con el hijo del mayordomo, pero su padre no la escuchó. Organizó todo y fijó la fecha de la boda. Y para evitar cualquier contratiempo la encerró hasta el día de la boda. El hijo del mayordomo estaba muy consciente que ella no lo quería, siempre había sabido que ella prefería al jornalero, pero tenía la vana esperanza que una vez casados ella lo amaría. Así que cuando pronunciaron sus votos, él dijo: yo te amaré por los dos.

Trago seco, esa frase me trae miles de recuerdos. "_**Yo te amaré por los dos**_" era muy similar a "_**yo lo amaré por las dos**_". La frase dicha por Susana.

Sin poder evitarlo me pregunto si estará cumpliendo con su palabra: de amar a Terry por las dos. Suspiro desolada.

¿El amor de Susana será suficiente para Terry?

El alma me duele al pensar que tal vez Terry ya no me ama, que el amor de Susana ahora es suficiente para él. Cierro los ojos tratando de alejar todo lo que me mata por dentro.

Quiero lo impensable, quiero que él me siga amando. Con eso me conformaría. Soy tan egoísta que debería tirarme por un acantilado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunta la anciana y al abrir los ojos me encuentro con su intensa mirada.

—Eh, si, continúe por favor, solo me estaba imaginando la historia —miento.

Levanta una ceja, pero no dice nada, solo continua con el relato.

—Cuando el novio terminó de pronunciar sus votos con esta frase, la novia lo miró de hito a hito, era guapo y tenía con que mantenerla, pero ella no lo amaba, ni lo amaría. Porque aunque él acababa de jurar frente al altar que la amaría por los dos, ella sabía que jamás lo amaría ni con un décima parte de lo que amaba a su jornalero. Y si él quería evitar que ella siguiera amando al jornalero tendría que encerrarla. Sin decir palabra alguna se giró y salió corriendo. Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que desapareció.

—¿Desapareció? —pregunto perpleja.

—Dicen que el jornalero la estaba esperando un poco más allá.

—Desaparecieron juntos, entonces.

—Eso dicen, nunca volvieron a saber de ellos y nunca supieron como lograron huir, porque todo el pueblo salió a buscarlos.

—Es una historia un poco rara —admito en voz alta mirándola.

—¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera huido?

—Hubieran sido infelices, supongo —digo algo insegura, porque esperaba algo más en la historia.

—Como tú lo eres ahora —declara la anciana mirándome directamente a los ojos como si pudiera ver mi alma.

—¿Qué? —pregunto perpleja.

Estoy segura que ella puede ver los destrozos de mi alma.

—Te has puesto a pensar que _**él**_ también es infeliz ahora.

—¿Quién? —la miro confundida y con un temor latente creciendo dentro de mí. No quiero tener esperanzas porque no puedo hacer nada.

—Lo vi todo —dice la anciana acercándose a mí—. En tu vida hay un gran amor pero lo dejaste ir.

Más que confundida ahora la miro sorprendida, asustada...al borde del abismo. Todo el amor que siento se expande y se comprime al mismo tiempo.

—Las líneas de tu mano no se equivocan y la lectura de las cartas lo confirmó —asegura la anciana mirándome.

—Lo nuestro es diferente —suelto por fin, sin esperanza.

—Tú lo amas, él te ama, ¿qué diferencia hay?

Él me ama. Y con esta confirmación sé que puedo vivir por siempre. Casi soy feliz, casi.

—Que él está vivo por ella —suspiro sin querer—. Ella, Susana, le salvó la vida —mis ojos se empañan.

—Y de que le sirve estar vivo, sino te tiene a ti.

La anciana toma mi mano. Su contacto es frío, como todo dentro de mí.

—Aún estás a tiempo. Búscalo. Encuéntralo. Y todo se arreglará. Ni siquiera tendrás que decir una palabra. Está escrito en tu destino —señala las líneas en mi mano—, que él es para ti. Tu vida cambiará en el _solsticio de invierno_.

—No puedo hacerlo —niego con la cabeza.

Trago seco, su mirada debería darme miedo, pero hay un conflicto en mi interior que no me deja sentir nada más.

—Creo que ya debo irme —me levanto nerviosa tratando de ocultar la batalla campal que se acaba de desatar entre mi mente y mi corazón.

—Por lo visto no soy una buena narradora de historias —suspira desconsolada.

—No diga eso —tomo su mano para hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿Te gustó la historia?

—Sí, aunque me pareció algo extraña —admito sin querer ofenderla.

—Me la inventé —acepta algo avergonzada.

La miro de lado sin entender porque lo hizo.

—No sabía cómo decirte lo que leí en tus manos y en las cartas —admite en un suspiro.

Sonrío nerviosa y con la esperanza queriendo expandirse dentro de mí.

—Será mejor que me vaya —no quiero que me diga nada de esa lectura de manos.

—Hazme un último favor, por esta noche —me pide.

—Claro —digo con paciencia.

—Acércate un poco —hago lo que me pide, ella toma mi cabeza y la inclina hasta que queda cerca de su regazo—. Listo, ahora cierra los ojos.

Después de un suspiro hago lo que me pide, sin entender que es lo que quiere hacerme. La anciana pone sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza y se acerca para susurrarme al oído

—Que el deseo que tu corazón, tan celosamente guarda, se haga realidad para esta navidad —respira hondo—. El solsticio de invierno es el tiempo propicio para que se cumplan los deseos imposibles.

Me suelta y al levantar la cabeza me encuentro con sus ojos.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que es el solsticio de invierno —confieso confundida.

—Es el día más corto del año —toma aire— y por ende con la noche más larga— me mira sin pestañar—, generalmente es el 21 de diciembre.

Un golpe en la puerta nos distrae.

—Ve por él, aún estas a tiempo —repite sosteniendo mi mano como si fuera de vida o muerte este pedido.

Cierro la puerta y me recargo sobre ella, negándome a dejar que la esperanza nuble mi buen juicio.

Pero mi buen juicio es mermado cuando al fin se termina mi turno. Apenas pongo un pie afuera del hospital la esperanza explota dentro de mi alma y se expande dentro de mí sin compasión.

Quisiera verlo por única última vez. Ni siquiera le hablaría. Ni siquiera se enteraría que estoy ahí. Solo lo vería de lejos.

¿Es mucho pedir?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Si quieres leer completa esta historia está en Wattpad. Subí este capítulo para que las chicas que me leen por aquí sepan que escribí esta nueva historia y puedan leerla en mi perfil en Wattpad. Ahi me pueden encontrar como** TitaCalderonR**.

Las espero allá.


End file.
